


Новый мир

by Cunla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Fluff, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Tony-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: После Конца света и так куча проблем – то фильтры в очистных сооружениях засорятся, то теплицу надо починить – а тут еще и крыса завелась.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с Тайными войнами (2015), где после столкновения вселенных Марвел образовался Мир битв (Доктор Дум создал его из остатков с помощью Молекулярного человека). Подробный список и карту можно посмотреть -  
> http://spidermedia.ru/news/marvel-comics-secret-wars-2015-battleworld-map  
> Предположим, что МСЮ (Земля-199999) стала 42 кусочком этого мира. Героев потрепало немного, и детали изменились (в частности, не было супергеройской команды Мстители). Все выживают, как могут, в условиях после череды ядерных взрывов и природных катастроф.

Железная дверь чуть не слетела с петель от напора ворвавшегося в мастерскую Стива. Тони дернулся и выругался сквозь зубы, когда капля расплавленного свинца попала на палец.

– У нас что, пожар? – он быстрым движением опустил палец в стакан с водой, что стоял на столе. Когда почувствовал, что жжение утихает, вынул и сковырнул застывшую каплю.

– Прости, – Стив уже достал из аптечки бинт и заживляющую мазь и, подойдя, аккуратно потянул Тони за поврежденную руку.

– Вы быстро вернулись, – сказал Тони, позволяя ему разбираться с ожогом. Сам бы он в лучшем случае подержал палец подольше в холодной воде, а потом продолжил пайку – есть гораздо лучшее применение дефицитным лекарствам – но окружающие были другого мнения о его сохранности. Тони давно перестал с ними спорить. – Что-то случилось?

– Да, – Стив нахмурился, и вряд ли в этом был виноват несчастный палец Тони. – На нас напал пес Черепа.

– Я пропустил тревогу? Кто-то ранен?

– Нет, все обошлось, – Стив завязал бинт, отпустил ладонь Тони и вернулся к двери. – Но вот это меня обеспокоило.

Он поднял что-то, оставленное у двери, и положил на верстак Тони, над которым горела единственная лампа. На первый взгляд – обычное переднее орудие, которое Гидра устанавливает на свои броневики. Но когда Тони заглянул под защитную панель, у него пересохло в горле.

– Забрал с того пса, которого мы встретили и смогли разбить, – сказал Стив.

Тони отложил орудие и посмотрел на него.

– Поздравляю, Кэп, у нас завелась крыса.

***  
– Какие есть предположения? – Пеппер обвела всех, сидящих за столом, вопрошающим взглядом.

– На Базе живет почти тысяча человек, – сказал Роуди.

– Восемьсот девяносто семь, если точно, – поправила его Пеппер.

– Нам всех допрашивать? – закончил Роуди, скрестив руки.

– Нет, конечно, – воскликнул Тони. – Нам нужны только те, кто имеет доступ в закрытые помещения…

– Или достаточно ловок, чтобы проникнуть туда и не наследить, – перебила Наташа.

– …и хоть каплю разбирается в технике, – закончил Тони. – Украсть батареи моего дугового реактора и разобраться, для чего они, может не каждый.

– Если кого-то наняли именно для того, чтобы выкрасть батареи, ему самому быть техником-гением не нужно. У Черепа достаточно своих кадров, – пожал плечами Сэм.

– Но утечка информации в любом случае состоялась, – вздохнул Стив. – Нам нужно для начала очертить круг тех, у кого есть доступ в хранилища и мастерские.

– Составлю список, – кивнула Пеппер.

– Наташа, Баки, проверьте все закрытые помещения на следы взлома, которые мы могли пропустить, – продолжил Стив. – А в дальнейшем нам надо быть чрезвычайно осторожными. Пока об утечке знают только присутствующие, и хорошо бы, чтобы так и оставалось.

Все согласно кивнули с мрачными лицами. Они защищали Базу – ее людей и секреты – уже восемь лет. Несмотря на изоляцию, трижды они отражали атаки за это время, но ни разу еще не сталкивались с предательством и воровством технологий. «И черта с два я позволю каким-то вшивым проходимцам безнаказанно красть мои изобретения,» – подумал Тони. Только благодаря энергии дугового реактора они выживают в этой богом забытой пустыне среди озверевших племен и спятивших тиранов, вроде Красного Черепа.

– А что-нибудь хорошее вы раздобыть успели? – без особой надежды в голосе спросил Сэм.

– Специально для тебя, приятель, я отловил всех ящериц и змей, что встречались нам на пути, – ухмыльнулся Клинт. – Целая дюжина для твоих низменных и жутких целей.

– Припомню тебе эти слова, когда попросишь новые ботинки, – ткнул пальцем в его сторону Сэм.

– Весь металл, что мы смогли снять с пса, спрятан в багажнике, – сказал Стив, повернувшись к Тони. – Осмотришь его, прежде чем отдавать на переплавку, чтобы исключить возможность утечки?

Тони улыбнулся, встал и хлопнул Стива по плечу.

– А вот это уже похоже на подарок. Редко мне удается поковыряться в той напрасной трате ресурсов, что Череп называет техникой.

Стив тепло улыбнулся в ответ и, повернувшись ко всем, сказал:

– Тогда собрание закончено. Составим список подозреваемых и будем следить за обстановкой.

– И надеяться, что однажды утром все псы Красного Черепа не появятся у нашего порога, – добавил Роуди.

– Тогда тебе лучше проверить стену, – ответил Тони и повернулся к Стиву: – Пошли посмотрим, что вы там подобрали.

Они первыми вышли из штаба на улицу, и Тони зажмурился от яркого света, проклиная спешку, из-за которой забыл свои солнечные очки в мастерской. Он приложил ладонь козырьком ко лбу и прикрыл глаза, привыкая к освещению. На улице было градусов под сорок. За те тридцать секунд, что он находился под солнцем, кожа на руках, шее и лице успела покрыться неприятной пленкой пота. Тони поморщился – вот именно поэтому он так любил свою мастерскую и передвигаться по Базе по ночам.

– Я никогда не привыкну к этому адскому пеклу, – пожаловался он.

– Особенно если так и будешь, как вампир, вечно сидеть в темноте, – усмехнулся Стив.  
Они направились мимо центральных теплиц к гаражам.

– Зато от тебя скоро начнет радиацией фонить, – отозвался Тони. – Подключим вас с Баки к насосу. Возможно, и душ наладим ежедневный для всех, а не по очереди.

– Ты за последние трое суток вообще спал? – Стив повернулся к нему и просканировал своим заботливо-суровым взглядом.

Тони закатил глаза – ну конечно, главная нянька снова тут.

– Как ни странно, да. Пеппер раскрыла свои священные запасы и заварила мне чайник кофе сегодня утром. Видимо, в последнее время я был хорошим мальчиком.

– А когда ты в последний раз заглядывал в календарь?

Удивление Стива намекало, что Тони что-то упустил из виду.

– Не помню, – честно ответил он и пожал плечами. – Если приближается какая-то важная дата, Пеппер мне все равно напоминает.

– Сегодня двадцать пятое мая, Тони, – вздохнул Стив, – твой день рождения.

– Черт, это многое объясняет, – Тони почесал затылок, вспоминая, что вроде бы Пеппер принесла ему утром не только кофе, но и рагу со свининой.

Из-за проблем с холодильниками и, что важнее, дефицита животных, мясо являлось деликатесом. На праздники готовили птицу, которой, благодаря удачному стечению обстоятельств, у них было достаточно, но в основном рацион состоял из овощей. Тони уже тошнило от картофеля и бобов. Но радиостанция настолько занимала его в последнее время, что он даже не обратил внимания на изменение меню. Возможно, бифштекс средней прожарки отвлек бы его от работы, но изобрести масло в их условиях не мог даже гений Тони. В любом случае, нужно было поблагодарить Пеппер.

Стив тихо рассмеялся, отвлекая его от размышлений о выжимке масла из какого-либо овоща – есть только варено-тушеные блюда не было уже никаких сил. Они как будто в огромном детском саду жили.

– Я почти чувствую, как твой мозг пытается обогнать время и пространство, – сказал Стив, положив руку ему на плечо. – Вернись ненадолго на землю, мы почти пришли.

Они завернули за угол крайней теплицы и увидели в дверях Марию и Клинта. Тони почувствовал привычное желание поставить всюду камеры, чтобы наконец выяснить, как этот засранец так быстро передвигается по Базе. Возможно, стоило заняться этим сразу после радиостанции.

Мария обернулась к ним и махнула рукой.

– Через два дня сбор первого урожая, Старк, – крикнула она. – Жду тебя в поле.

– А разве моя очередь? – Тони удивленно поднял брови.

– За ужином ты глупых вопросов не задаешь? – ответила Мария.

– Потому что не хожу на него, – парировал Тони.

– Тебе его приносят, – добавил Стив.

Тони наступил ему на ногу за предательство.

– В семь утра послезавтра, Старк, я проверю твою явку, – сказала Мария и пошла к складам, которые они переделали под загоны.

– Ненавижу чертов картофель, – вздохнул Тони.

– Ты сегодня прямо медвежонок Ворчун, – тепло улыбнулся Стив.

– Разве день рождения не дает мне карт бланш на любые действия?

– У нас на Базе жесткие правила, – сочувственно ответил Стив и открыл дверь в гараж.

Внутри было тихо и темно – никто, кроме членов команды, не имел право осматривать броневик. Тони щелкнул выключателем и прошел к машине вслед за Стивом. Тот откинул брезент и открыл бортик багажника. Тони присвистнул – тут, похоже, лежали важнейшие части пса.

– Неплохое вскрытие вы ему устроили, – сказал он и потянул на себя ближайшую деталь. – Помоги мне выгрузить их, чтобы осмотреть.

Вдвоем они вытащили все части и разложили на полу. Тони отвлекся на то, как у Стива бугрились мышцы под футболкой, когда он поднял кусок металла весом килограмм двести на вид. Ну что ж, если Большой Бум совершенно изменил его жизнь, то хоть дал возможность иногда любоваться на прекрасное зрелище.

– Отлично, – сказал Тони, доставая отвертку и маленький фонарик, – приступим.

Он опустился на колени у пулемета, подцепил броню за край и открыл внутренность.

– Выглядит так, будто они наживо вставляли мои батареи в свои механизмы, – сказал Тони. – Странно, что пес вообще мог стрелять с такой сборкой.

– Бой был коротким, но я заметил большой перерыв между выстрелами.

Тони открутил и вытащил батарею, а затем гнездо, что соединяло ее с остальным механизмом.

– Похоже, хоть один пряморукий инженер у них все же есть. Этот переходник сделан достаточно толково.

Он передал их Стиву и перешел к следующему пулемету. Там предстала та же картина. Тони вынул батарею с гнездом, запомнил устройство орудия и оторвал как можно больше деталей, создавая впечатление боевых и транспортных повреждений. Если их крыса доберется до останков пса, лучше, чтобы она не догадалась, что в них копались.

– Расколоти этот, – он указал Стиву на первый пулемет. – Тот, что ты принес в мастерскую, я оставлю себе.

Стив кивнул, сунул руку внутрь и выдрал несколько деталей. Тони прошел к остальному металлолому, чтобы удостовериться, что ничего не пропустил.

– Меня беспокоит только одно, – сказал Стив, – нарочно ли они выпустили на нас пса с нестабильными орудиями?

– Здесь возможно несколько вариантов, – Тони подошел, убрал в карман отвертку и фонарик и встал напротив него. – Первый – это была случайная стычка, и они не рассчитывали проверять на вас свою ворованную новинку.

Стив кивнул.

– Второй – Красный Череп как обычно гонится за количеством, а не качеством. И третий – у них настолько поджимают сроки, что они готовы провести пробную атаку даже полуготовым псом.

– И при этом мы не знаем, не сдал ли предатель еще и наш маршрут, – добавил Стив.

– В точку, – Тони поднял вверх указательный палец, – и мы возвращаемся к нашей главной заботе.

Стив усмехнулся:

– Я думал, ты называешь свои попытки уговорить Клинта вырастить кофейное дерево главной заботой.

Они выживают после конца света слишком долго, чтобы и у Кэпа не выработался к нему иммунитет, завязанный на юморе. Тони ткнул его пальцем в грудь.

– Это первостепенная забота. Не путай.

– Постараюсь, – заверил Стив. – Чуть не забыл твой подарок, – он заглянул в кабину, вынул какой-то прибор с торчащими проводами и потянул: – Подумал, что тебе пригодится.

– Их портативный радиопередатчик, – присвистнул Тони. – Ты знаешь, как мне угодить.

Стив широко улыбнулся, смотря на него с теплотой.

– С днем рождения, Тони. – Потом нахмурился и добавил: – Я заметил, что Баки бережет руку. Посмотришь ее?

– Ага, пришли его ко мне под каким-нибудь предлогом, а там я уж справлюсь, – Тони похлопал Стива по плечу и пошел к выходу. – Я сейчас пришлю кого-нибудь за останками пса.

***  
В дверь постучали, Тони поднял голову и увидел входящего Баки. В голове медленно всплывал разговор со Стивом и его просьба проверить руку.

– Много у меня сегодня гостей, – Тони отложил отвертку и отодвинулся от верстака.  
– Стив просил занести отвертку, сказал, что ты забыл ее в гараже.

– О, точно, спасибо, – воскликнул Тони, забирая совершенно точно не свою отвертку. – И раз уж ты здесь, давай проведем техосмотр.

Баки мгновенно напрягся, хоть и не попытался отступить.

– Может быть, в другой раз? – спросил он.

– Ну нет, Барнс, я уже отвлекся от радиостанции, так что давай, усаживайся, – Тони подтянул ногой ближе к свету высокий табурет и указал на него. – А потом начнется сбор урожая, очередная атака или еще бог знает что, и я забуду о твоей руке вовсе.

– Не самый худший вариант, – тихо ответил Баки, но подошел, сел на стул и положил левую – металлическую – руку на стол.

Первым делом Тони отодвинул обрезанный рукав и посмотрел место стыка – воспалений или натертостей не было. Железный сустав тоже был в порядке, но его Тони еще дополнительно смазал и нанес защитную пленку. Затем взял отвертку, аккуратно отвинтил крепления на панелях, закрывающих переднюю сторону, и попросил Баки сжать и разжать кулак. В механизме предплечья один из поршней двигался с трудом.

– Так-так, – сказал себе под нос Тони, – а вот и нарушитель.

Он взял ветошь, протер механизм от возможного песка или пыли и смазал.

– Поработай кулачком, – велел он Баки и почти почувствовал, как тот закатил глаза.

На этот раз все поршни двигались слаженно и ровно.

– Отлично, – Тони быстро прикрутил обратно панели и выпрямился, – совсем как новенький, мальчик мой.

Баки был непривычно бледен и напряжен, но все-таки слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

– Говоришь, как медсестра во время прививки, – сказал он.

– Если тебя мучают нереализованные ролевые игры, то попроси халат у Сэма. Уверен, где-то на складе у него пылится несколько подходящих, – подмигнул Тони. – А если намек на то, что я все еще сексуален, как молодая медсестричка, несмотря на отсутствие нормальных условий существования – премного благодарен.

Баки улыбнулся уже расслабленно, широко, а не вымученно.

– Я имел ввиду, что ты вот-вот предложишь мне конфету, чтобы отвлечь и похвалить.

– Уже пару лет ни одной конфеты не видел, так что, увы, – развел руками Тони.

– Я большой мальчик, справлюсь.

Баки встал и замер в полушаге от Тони.

– Кстати, с днем рождения.

– Похоже, о нем помнили все, кроме меня, – усмехнулся Тони.

– Не сказал бы, что такое редко бывает. У тебя Пеппер работает органайзером на полставки.

– Что есть, то есть. Можно же мне иметь хоть один недостаток?

– Только один? – удивился Баки. – Да ты себе польстил.

– У меня день рождения, а ты уже второй комплимент обламываешь, – ткнул в него отверткой Тони. – Попрошу Роуди поставить тебя на дежурство вне очереди.

– И промахнешься, – рассмеялся Баки, – вот Стив бы тебе скорее всего не отказал бы.

– Тогда попрошу обоих. Иди, сержант Барнс, не напрашивайся на мой гнев.

Тот, улыбаясь, отдал честь и развернулся к выходу.

– Баки, – окликнул его Тони у самой двери, – как бы банально это не звучало, а ты знаешь, что я терпеть не могу штампы, это твой шанс, а не проклятье. В новом мире достаточно дерьма, чтобы тратить время на ненависть к части себя.

Баки замер, повернувшись вполоборота, кивнул и вышел, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.  
Тони покрутил в руках отвертку, отложил ее и оперся локтями о стол, зарывшись пальцами в волосы.

– Уж я-то знаю, – прошептал он.


	2. Chapter 2

– Когда-нибудь я соберу чертов минитрактор. Пусть даже из консервных банок, – сказал Тони себе под нос, в очередной – стотысячный по ощущениям – раз погружая лопату в землю.

– Нельзя выражаться нехорошими словами, мистер Старк. Мама говорит, что после такого нужно язык вымыть с мылом, – строго сказал мальчуган, собирающий картофель у копающего соседнюю борозду Роуди. Последний чуть не пополам сложился от смеха.

– Прошу прощения, о юный поборник нравственности, – прижимая ладонь к сердцу, ответил Тони. – Я обязательно проведу себе эту экзекуцию позже. Заодно от пыли во рту избавлюсь.

– Не прохлаждайся, Старк, урожай сам себя не уберет, – крикнул Клинт, высыпая картофель из ведра в тележку.

– Наслаждайся своей недолгой властью, Бартон.

Тони проследил, чтобы помогающая ему девочка отодвинулась на безопасное расстояние, и подкопнул следующий куст.

– В чем плюс являться начальником, если приходится регулярно гнуть спину, как какому-то фермеру? – стряхивая с ботвы землю, спросил он.

– Демократия и общий труд, – ответил Роуди. – Если все три урожая будут собирать одни и те же люди, то нам придется больше половины базы перевести на постоянную работу в теплицы и поля. Закрыть школу, мастерские…

– Мог бы просто посочувствовать, а не подводить под возражение доказательную базу, – махнул рукой Тони.

– Ты ведешь себя как ребенок, – закатил глаза Роуди и переставил уже слишком тяжелое для мальчугана ведро вперед.

– Зато мне будет легко собрать поддержу. Сколько у нас детей, около трехсот?

– Простите, но мисс Ванду любят больше, – девочка закинула картофелину в ведро и хитро улыбнулась ему.

– Все против меня, – вздохнул Тони и вытер бегущий по лицу пот.

Влажность здесь была ниже, чем в теплицах, где смогли сделать полную изоляцию, но жара стояла неимоверная, а на пластиковой крыше в полуметре над головой Тони заметил капли конденсата. Если бы было возможно копать ночью, это облегчило бы дело. Но таких трат электричества на освещение им не потянуть. Нагретый воздух обжигал до рези в груди. Тони попытался вспомнить, было ли так же раньше – до конца света и с нормальным объемом легких, – но то время сейчас казалось зыбким, почти сном. Как будто его жизнь началась только на Базе.

– С такой скоростью вы до заката будете копать, – сказала подошедшая Мария. – После перерыва прибавьте темп, еще две борозды осталось.

– Я думал, рабство отменили, – ответил Тони.

– Не на моей территории, – отрезала Мария. – Одна из основ навеса, похоже, проржавела, – она махнула рукой в северном направлении. – Посмотришь позже?

– Напомни перед уходом.

– Обязательно, – кивнула Мария.

К тому времени, как запланированные борозды закончились, Тони был мокрым буквально насквозь, а пот, смешанный с грязью, застыл неприятной коркой на коже. Радовало, что сейчас им всем был положен нормальный душ вне очереди. Послабление в экономии воды, которое служило поощрением за труд.

– Поскорее бы добраться до маленьких радостей бытия, – простонал Тони, растирая поясницу.

– Старость близко? – усмехнулся Роуди.

– Иди к черту, ты на два года старше меня.

– Но лучше сохранился!

– Тешь себя надеждой, – Тони притворился, будто собирается ударить Роуди в живот, а потом закинул руку ему на плечи. – Так, Мария просила посмотреть какую-то из опор…

– Там Клинт вроде бы, – Роуди махнул рукой в направлении выхода, – наверное, он в курсе.  
Пока они по рыхлой земле шли к нему, Клинт вместе с мужчиной в круглых темных очках и с тонкой тростью пересчитывал и строил детей, помогавших копать картофель.

– Все взялись за руки по парам и следуют за мной, – громко сказал мужчина. – Не потеряйтесь по дороге, чтобы я мог передать вас в целости и сохранности родителям и мисс Максимовой.

– Кто это? – спросил Тони.

– Новый учитель, – ответил Роуди. – Он из предпоследней партии. Слепой. Вроде как был когда-то адвокатом, но тут освоился в школе и помогает Ванде.

– Да, с исками и судебными разбирательствами у нас не очень. Последний был от Земо пару лет назад.

– Это ты про осаду и закинутый к нам приказ о сдаче?

– Ага.

– Весело было, – мрачно добавил Роуди. – Хотелось бы поменьше такого веселья, но, похоже, вряд ли.

Тони мог только согласиться. Из девяти сотен человек на Базе почти три сотни были детьми и подростками, и прикрывать стены, огораживающие пятьдесят гектаров территории, приходилось почти всему взрослому населению. К счастью, у Земо было тогда больше гонора, чем ресурсов, поэтому атаковал он только ворота. Но повторения, тем более силами Черепа, хотелось в последнюю очередь.

– Вы о чем? – спросил Клинт, с которым они как раз поравнялись.

– О нашем маленьком грызуне и том, какими неприятностями это грозит, – ответил Тони.

– Мы с Марией провели ревизию склада, – понизил голос Клинт. – Нескольких батарей действительно не хватает, но, когда они исчезли, точно сказать не можем. Где-то в последние полгода, скорее всего – последнюю ревизию мы проводили перед Рождеством.

– Не слишком облегчает нам задачу, – со вздохом подвел итог Роуди.

– Ладно, покажи, где тут проблема с опорой? – сказал Тони.

– Слева, – Клинт показал рукой направление, – просто ключом исправить ситуацию не получилось.

Тони подошел к опоре и окинул ее взглядом. Несколько лет назад, когда стало понятно, что территории теплиц не хватает для выращивания еды на все увеличивающееся население Базы, они создали поля – огородили дюжину гектаров территории и сделали навесы, чтобы защитить растения и почву от кислотных дождей. Сварить металлический каркас оказалось меньшей морокой, чем сделать более-менее цельный потолок и стены. В итоге, по бокам, где доступ солнечного света был не критичен, прикрепили кровлю с неиспользуемого ангара. Но там, куда указал Клинт, был пластик, который в нескольких местах бугрился и отходил. Ничего удивительного, учитывая, как они собирали эти куски – качественных среди них не водилось. И теперь, видимо, из-за недавних кислотных дождей и постоянных испарений после полива опора была вся покрыта ржавчиной.

– Пришлю завтра Рона, – Тони поскреб ногтем налет, определяя степень поражения, – он зачистит поверхность, подкрутит крепления и спаяет в паре мест. Потом нужно еще покрыть антикоррозийной краской.

Клинт кивнул.

– Этого добра нам еще на век хватит.

– Жаль, что у тебя тут не было малюсенького пищевого производства, – добавил Роуди, обращаясь к Тони.

– Планы по подготовке к апокалипсису вечно зарубало правление, – с кривой усмешкой ответил Тони.

Он вытер руки о штаны – хотя на тех было столько грязи, что это не особенно помогло – и пошел к выходу.

– А насчет зверька нужно послушать еще Наташу и Баки. Возможно, они что-то узнали.

***  
– Не может человек быть настолько аккуратным. Прикидываться вызывающим доверие, жить на Базе, проникать в помещения с ограниченным доступом… И делать это все месяцами! – воскликнула Пеппер.

– Ради справедливости, до этого мы не ждали предательства, – пожала плечами Наташа. – Теперь будет легче поймать его за руку.

– Если к тому времени у нас под стенами не выстроятся псы с Черепом во главе, – добавил Роуди.

– Значит, идем по списку, сокращаем количество подозреваемых и укрепляем оборону, насколько это возможно, – подвел итог Стив.

Тони посмотрел на присутствующих. Все мрачно молчали. Потому что прекрасно понимали – раз батареи оказались у Черепа, то их как-то передали, и, значит, их местоположение врагу уже известно. Покидали Базу только Стив, Баки, Наташа и иногда Клинт. Хоть Тони не исключал возможности любого предательства, этот вариант оставался как самый крайний. С другой стороны, им и так непозволительно долго везло. За последние три года после атаки Земо удавалось поддерживать слухи о том, что База – выдумка, и скрывать возможные следы. Пока не появился Красный Череп – сумасшедший лидер, ведущий за собой настоящую армию, покоряющую хлипкие поселки выживших, пожирающую запасы и несущуюся вперед. Теперь прямо на них.

***  
Тони рассматривал план завода Старк Индастриз, который стал основой для Базы.

– В первую очередь, административный корпус, – сказал он вслух, – самое небольшое и близкое зданием, посещение которого точно не заставит отвечать на лишние вопросы. Во вторую, хозяйственный склад, – он передвинул палец на следующее здание, где сейчас были запасы продуктов, не требующих охлаждения, – и, если эти попытки провалятся, наше хранилище. Где-то она должна быть.

Он потер подбородок, размышляя, когда лучше поиграть в ниндзя, чтобы не попасться и провести поиск максимально эффективно. Сходить в административный корпус или хранилище он мог в любой момент – использовать как предлог встречу с Клинтом, Марией или Пеппер и увильнуть на несколько (в идеале) минут. С закрытым сейчас складом дело обстояло сложнее. Тони не помнил точно, но вроде бы там они заперли все оборудование и материалы, которые имели опасность и использовались в военных целях. На заводе Старк Индастриз такого добра было более чем достаточно. Часть они использовали в своей жизни и для обороны, но многое просто закрыли. Даже Тони, Роуди и Стив, которые в первую очередь отвечали за боеспособность Базы, бывали там крайне редко. Так что, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, нужно будет выбрать не самое оживленное время – скорее всего полдень, самое пекло, или ночь.

Хотя самое интересное начнется, когда он найдет необходимое.

Дверь скрипнула, Тони обернулся, одновременно незаметно сдвигая чертеж радиостанции на середину плана Базы.

– Нам надо поговорить, – сказал Стив.

Тони театрально схватился за сердце.

– Ты же знаешь, что самые худшие выяснения отношений начинаются с этой фразы?

– Доверюсь твоему опыту, – усмехнулся Стив, – но разговор о защите Базы, – он поднял выше свернутый ватман.

– Я весь внимание!

Тони скрутил в рулон чертежи и отодвинул их в сторону, освобождая место на столе. Стив раскатал на нем план стены и оборонительных сооружений.

– Вчера мы с Роуди посоветовались и решили, что необходимо добавить еще три пулеметные огневые точки, – Стив указал на пометки.

– Можно, – ответил Тони. – Но нужно посмотреть, какие потребуются работы по укреплению этих мест. Завтра поднимусь к вам.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Стив. – Еще мы хотели бы установить несколько зарядов с дистанционным управлением в паре километров от стены. Это возможно?

– Скорее всего, да. Я проверю, что осталось из взрывчатки, но с детонаторами придется импровизировать.

– Использовать систему ракет?

– Да, самонаведение им уже не грозит, – Тони сел на свой табурет и стал выстукивать ритм пальцами по столу, прикидывая, где и в каком количестве находится нужное вооружение, – а вот маячки, заряды и взрыватели нам пригодятся. Займусь этим в ближайшее время.

– Спасибо. Тогда завтра осмотрим места для гнезд, – Стив стал сворачивать план. – Кстати, Пеппер сказала, что в этом году ко Дню Независимости дети готовят спектакль.

– Надеюсь, посещение не обязательно?

В условиях постапокалипсиса ничто не имело таких грустных последствий, как отсутствие талантливого постановщика. Впрочем, на памяти Тони, детские спектакли никогда не могли похвастаться таковыми.

– Зависит от того, насколько ты не боишься обидеть Пеппер, – улыбнулся Стив. Он положил скрученный план на стол, поправив его, чтобы лежал абсолютно ровно – он всегда делал так, когда нервничал – развернулся всем корпусом к Тони и вроде даже набрал воздуха в грудь.

– Постой-ка, – ухмыльнувшись, поднял ладонь Тони, – ты же сейчас не собираешься делать мне предложение?

Стив закатил глаза.

– Для этого нам надо было бы сходить хотя бы на одно свидание, – сказал он.

– И заняться интимным обменом жидкостями, – уточнил Тони сухим, менторским тоном, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.

– Так ты не против сходить на свидание?

Тони поднес руку к подбородку и сделал вид, что погрузился в глубокие размышления.  
– Если взвесить все «за» и «против»…

– То в пятницу я зайду за тобой часов в семь, – закончил Стив.

– Вижу, мое согласие уже и не требуется. Хорошо, что поблизости нет пещер, а то моя участь была бы крайне незавидной!

Стив наклонился ближе, опираясь рукой на стол, и Тони почувствовал, как быстрее забилось сердце. Он считал этот разговор их общей шуткой и невинным флиртом, но, похоже, только он один.

– Прямо сейчас необходимо твое согласие на поцелуй, – тихо сказал Стив. – Или нет. Как захочешь.

– Мог бы еще восемь лет ждать, – ответил Тони.

Внезапно решив, что идея не так и плоха, он положил ладонь Стиву на шею, пройдясь по мягким волосам на затылке, и притянул его к себе. Тони, наверное, тысячу лет не целовался, сейчас ему даже первое подростковое слюнявое облизывание показалось бы ему жутко возбуждающим. Но нежный и настойчивый поцелуй Стива практически вынимал душу и превращал тело в вибрирующее желе.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Тони с трудом вспомнил, как вообще дышать нужно. Черт подери, если что-то такое ждало его и дальше, то стоило броситься Стиву на шею еще при первой встрече!

– Спасибо за комплимент, – улыбнулся Стив.

Тони едва не застонал – если он уже начал говорить вслух, то проводить времени в мастерской наедине с техникой действительно стоило поменьше.

– Всегда рад отдать человеку должное, – пожал он плечами, последний раз пропустил волосы Стива сквозь пальцы и убрал руку. – Ты поэтому не позвал на разговор Роуди?

– Не волнуйся, его благословение я уже получил.

Стив отодвинулся и забрал со стола план. Он выглядел таким счастливым, что у Тони даже сердце защемило.

– Осталось спросить у Пеппер, – поддержал он шутку.

– Как раз пойду писать речь, – Стив наклонился, быстро поцеловал его в щеку и ушел.

– Он по уши в меня втюрился, – тихо произнес Тони, уставившись в пустоту. У него появилось неприятное тянущее ощущение в животе, будто сейчас он заигрался и совершил огромную глупость.


	3. Chapter 3

Тони отодвинул очередной ящик и, взяв в руку фонарик, посветил на оставшиеся стоять ровным рядком у стены. Если и среди этих не будет нужных, то можно признавать поражение и идти обыскивать хранилище.

Административное здание он осмотрел утром, не слишком тщательно, потому что не мог уделить этому много времени – но и так было понятно, что вакцины для животных вряд ли бы оставили там, где обустроили первое и основное жилое помещение. Тони проверил кладовки, несколько технических комнат и со спокойной душой направился на встречу с Роуди и Стивом на стене Базы. После чего он под так удачно подвернувшимся предлогом осмотра ракет пошел на склад и провел пару часов за работой грузчиком.

– Насколько все было бы проще, если бы у нас хватало энергии на компьютеры, – сказал Тони себе под нос, читая надписи. В середине ряда он увидел слово «Вакцина». – Бинго!

Подойдя ближе, он убедился, что это именно то, что он ищет, и вытянул нужный ящик. Крышка была прибита, так что ему пришлось вернуться к входу, где он оставил набор инструментов и тележку с деталями ракет, и поискать отвертку покрупнее. После пары минут усилий Тони открыл крышку и увидел то, за чем охотился – ряды маленьких запылившихся флаконов с вакциной против бешенства для енотов. Теперь ни енотов, ни любых других диких животных практически не осталось, и о бешенстве можно было не беспокоиться. Тони вытянул один пузырек и прочитал состав. Да, родамин B в нем присутствовал, так что поиски не были напрасны.

Тони отложил несколько флаконов, закрыл крышку и поставил ящик на место. Если кто-то решит проверить склад, то заметит, что здесь копались, но вряд ли содержимое вызовет интерес. Вернулся ко входу Тони уже с вакциной, прикидывая, когда лучше выбросить приманку.

***  
– Ты нашел настолько уединенное место, что у меня появляются сомнения насчет благородности твоих намерений, – пошутил Тони, поднимаясь вслед за Стивом по лестнице.

– Боюсь, с женитьбой у нас тут в принципе проблемы.

– А я предлагал проводить церемонии! По примеру капитана корабля.

Стив поднялся наверх и обернулся к нему с улыбкой.

– Но тогда этим должна заниматься Пеппер.

– Туше, – Тони хлопнул его тыльной стороной ладони по груди и прошел вперед, осматриваясь. – Привел меня посмотреть на звезды? – он указал на плед под пустым проемом в крыше – все стекла давно отправились на строительство теплиц.

– Да, – кивнул Стив, подойдя, – будем надеяться, что сегодня не налетит неожиданный шторм. Устраивайся.

Тони сел по-турецки на плед лицом к нему.

– Звезды покажутся примерно через час, – сказал Тони, – чем будем заниматься?

Стив достал из-под сложенных на краю пледа одеял и поставил между ними чашку с горстью земляники.

– Наслаждаться щедростью Клинта.

– Первая в этом году, – присвистнул Тони и закинул пару ягод в рот.

Они были сочными, зрелыми и капельку кислыми – идеальными. Тони зажмурился, растягивая вкус, а когда открыл глаза, Стив смотрел прямо на него.

Солнце уже заходило, и на чердаке стало сумрачно. Из-за падающего через оконный проем света ресницы Стива казались еще длиннее, скрывая под тенью глаза. И от этого темного взгляда Тони чувствовал себя бабочкой в руках энтомолога. Он уже и забыл, когда сам так на кого-то смотрел или, тем более, когда на него так смотрели. Апокалипсис и это изменил в его жизни. Точнее, не апокалипсис, а один конкретный взрыв.

Тони отвел взгляд и взял еще земляники.

– Ради меня бы Клинт так не расщедрился, – сказал он со смешком, прежде чем отправить ягоды в рот.

– Зря ты так считаешь.

– Во всяком случае, из вредности потянул бы время с ответом.

– А вот это вполне вероятно, – улыбнулся Стив.

– Но жаль, что у старика Фьюри на ранчо не было большего разнообразия растительности.

– А что бы ты хотел?

– Обычный белый хлеб. Отдал бы что угодно за бутерброд с индейкой и сыром на куске белого хлеба. И с соусом.

– Я сейчас захлебнусь слюной, – сказал Стив со смехом.

– Ни по чему так не скучаю, как по еде и технике, – продолжил Тони, нахмурившись. – По еде даже сильнее. Компьютеры – уже настолько давнее воспоминание, что я порой думаю, что это все мне привиделось.

– Я тоже, – спустя секунду тихо ответил Стив. – Иногда стараюсь представить свою жизнь тогда, восемь лет назад, и не могу. Помню смутно свою квартиру, предметы обстановки, какие-то лица знакомых, соседей, но без подробностей. Как сон.

– Да, – выдохнул Тони. Он впервые разговаривал об этом с кем-то. И так странно было знать, что не только у него прошлое было покрыто туманом.

– Как в другой жизни, – добавил Стив и пожал плечами. – Возможно, так психика старается приспособиться к новым условиям. К новому миру.

Стив протянул руку и сжал его ладонь. Они сидели близко, так что Тони чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах. Все еще было странно думать, что это свидание – они ведь дружили столько времени. «Странно, но приятно,» – подумал Тони. Последние остатки солнечного света рассеивались, погружая их во мрак. Тони закрыл глаза, отбросил все мысли и наклонился вперед. Стив встретил его движение на середине.

***  
База уже ожила, люди отводили детей в школу, шли на свои работы. Кто-то сонный и еле переставляющий ноги. Кто-то уже бодрый и готовый к новому дню. Тони чувствовал себя чем-то средним – после упражнений с лопатой и ящиками спина ныла, а выспаться не удалось, но настроение было приподнятое. Обычное влияние Стива на организм, можно сказать. Никто так не вливал в него силы одним своим присутствием. Непоколебимый и уверенный Стивен Грант Роджерс. Который не только годами мужественно стоял на страже Базы, приводил и защищал обездоленных, но и потрясающе целовался.

Тони вдруг подумал, что это самое романтичное свидание, что у него когда-либо было. Чересчур для него нынешнего.

Он поежился и автоматически потянулся рукой к магнитной системе в груди.

– Черт, батарея, – вспомнил он, понимая, что тянущее ощущение, на которое он не обращал внимания, является симптомом.

Тони зашел в мастерскую, стащил футболку и поспешил к своему запасу батарей. Достав одну, он вернулся к столу и устроился на стуле. Сделал несколько вдохов и выдохов, закрыв глаза.

– Как же я это не люблю, – зло и устало пробормотал он.

Затем выпрямился, обхватил и повернул крышку механизма и вынул его из груди. Индикатор заряда батареи практически погас. Тони отсоединил ее и взял новую. Она обеспечивала ему пару недель спокойной жизни. В глазах начало темнеть, и Тони поспешил вставить механизм в систему. Крепления щелкнули, и одновременно от притока крови у него закружилась голова. Тони схватился рукой за стол, пережидая, пока мушки перед глазами перестанут летать.

– Что было бы действительно романтично, так это очередной сердечный приступ в разгар свидания, – печально усмехнулся он в пустоту.

Та неожиданно ответила голосом Баки:

– Тогда стоило бы кого-нибудь предупредить, как поступать в этом случае.

Тони обернулся и увидел его у двери.

– Что, опять звонок не работает? – деланно удивился он.

– Я вошел почти сразу за тобой, – ответил Баки. – Не думал, что ты будешь занят.

Тони поежился и поискал взглядом футболку. Снял ее с верстака и натянул, скрывая систему в груди.

– Будешь делать вид, что я ничего не видел? – спросил Баки. От его тона веяло холодом.

– А так можно? – поднял бровь Тони.

– Нет.

– Тогда ты делай вид, что ничего не видел.

– Значит, Стиву ты рассказывать не собираешься? – Баки подошел ближе и теперь почти нависал, излучая осуждение.

Тони скривился, будто съел лимон.

– Я справляюсь, а Стив наиграется в чувства, и мы вернемся к прежним отношениям.

– То есть, друзьям об опасности для твоей жизни тоже знать не обязательно?

– Я в порядке, ясно? – уже громче повторил Тони. Его раздражала необходимость оправдывать собственные решения. Он не делал этого никогда и не собирался начинать сейчас.

– Три минуты назад ты был полутрупом.

– Я и так полутруп, – Тони вскочил со стула, отнес пустую батарею в запас и взял плату, чтобы занять руки.

Баки подошел и, положив руку ему на плечо, развернул к себе.

– Объясни, – потребовал он.

– Без действующего электромагнита шрапнель в груди доберется до моего сердца, – после секундного промедления ответил Тони. В конце концов, это и так слишком долго было секретом. – Палладия для дугового реактора хватит в лучшем случае еще лет на десять. А кончатся батареи, кончусь и я.

– И ты уже сдался?

Тони усмехнулся.

– Я бы назвал это смирением.

– Скорее эгоистичным желанием страдать.

Баки отпустил его и отступил.

– Кстати, у меня опять проблема с рукой. Следую твоему совету, не игнорирую ее и принимаю, – он голосом выделил слово, – себя. Поступай так же. Зайду попозже.

Он развернулся и ушел, хлопнув дверью.

– Тоже мне королева драмы, – пробормотал Тони.

Он положил на верстак схему и зарылся рукой в волосы, не зная, что делать.


	4. Chapter 4

– У меня галлюцинация? – Роуди поставил поднос и потер глаза.

– Эй, я хожу в столовую, – воскликнул Тони.

– Просто не в те же часы, что все обычные люди, – Роуди наконец сел за стол.

– Зато без очереди, – пожал плечами Тони. – А к температуре еды я не требователен.

Одним из плюсов организации поселения на бывшем заводе Старк Индастриз оказалась огромная столовая, вмещающая до четырехсот человек. Сейчас здесь обедала первая смена посетителей. Как раз то, что нужно Тони.

– А почему сегодня исключение? – спросил Роуди, отправляя в рот ложку пюре.

Тони подцепил свою стручковую фасоль, прожевал и ответил радостным и воодушевленным голосом так, чтобы точно расслышали соседи.

– Я, наконец, закончил радиостанцию, так что освободился пораньше.

– Отлично, – Роуди потянулся через стол и хлопнул его по плечу. – Теперь нам будет проще обнаружить передвижение псов.

– Или вовсе мешать этим передвижениям, создавая радиопомехи.

– Лучшая новость за последнее время!

Роуди с улыбкой вернулся к пюре, а Тони посмотрел на соседние столы – удостовериться, что не он один так думает. Люди бросали на них взгляды и оживленно обсуждали услышанное. Теперь оставалось ждать. Даже если крысы сейчас здесь не было, то в течение нескольких часов на Базе не останется ни одного человека, который не оказался бы в курсе новостей. А там уже стоит ждать гостя в мастерской.

***  
Тони, насвистывая, выкинул пустой пузырек из-под вакцины и вытер руки, когда дверь скрипнула. Открыть ее мешал подставленный ящик – неожиданных гостей было и так слишком много на этой неделе. Тони подошел, отодвинул его и распахнул дверь.

– Добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель!

– Привет, – ответил Стив. – Спасибо за теплый прием. – И кивнул внутрь: – Зайти можно?

– Конечно, – Тони пропустил его вперед, закрыл дверь и прошел следом, засунув руки в карманы. – Просто так или по делу?

– Баки мне все рассказал, если ты об этом спрашиваешь.

Стив не выглядел злым или разочарованным, чего от него ожидал Тони. Это ставило в тупик. Он прошел по мастерской, покрутил в руках и положил на место несколько деталей. Когда Стив потянулся к радиостанции, Тони сказал:

– Не советую трогать.

Тот обернулся к нему и вопросительно поднял бровь.

– Только что нанес антикоррозийную смесь. Испачкаешься. – Тони качнулся с пятки на носок, раздумывая. – Больше ничего не скажешь? То есть, если нет – отлично, это не та тема, на которую я хотел бы дискутировать. Просто странно…

– Тони, – прервал его Стив, подняв раскрытую ладонь, – я знаю, что бесполезно тебя переубеждать. Ты не доверяешь мне… всем нам и не хочешь, чтобы мы лезли в твои дела. Это, – он поморщился, – неприятно, но поделать я ничего не могу. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь это изменится.

– Оу… хорошо.

– Что меня обеспокоило, так это твои слова о том, что я еще наиграюсь в чувства.

– Да Баки лучше диктофона, – пробормотал Тони.

– То есть, ты не только не доверяешь мне, но и не воспринимаешь всерьез? – вот теперь было видно, что Стив зол и расстроен. У него появилась морщинка между бровями и напряглись плечи. – Я не играю в чувства, Тони. Я искренне хочу быть с тобой. Так долго, как у нас получится, а не на пару свиданий. Не важно, сколько времени будет работать реактор, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Тони чувствовал себя как детстве, когда мама, рядом с разбитой им ее любимой вазой, мягким голосом просила его не хулиганить больше.

– Господи, Стив, я еще не на смертном одре! – воскликнул он. – Незачем устраивать сцен прощания. Я здесь, живой и здоровый. И буду испытывать твое терпение еще долго.

Стив горько усмехнулся, потом потер лицо руками и громко выдохнул.

– Ты прав, – сказал он, посмотрев на Тони. – Это слишком мелодраматично.

– Пока нет, но приближается к этому уровню, – Тони подошел к нему и улыбнулся. – Ты связался с, безусловно, сексуальным, гениальным и неповторимым парнем, – он, секунду поколебавшись, обнял Стива за талию, – но характер у него не сахар.

– Невнимательно читал предупреждения, – слабо улыбнулся в ответ Стив, но провел рукой по плечу и спине. Тони захотелось подставиться, как коту под ласку. Он никак не мог привыкнуть, что такие прикосновения стали частью их отношений.

– Ну, не мне тебя судить, я даже билборд с предупреждением пропущу.

Тони потянулся и поцеловал Стива в губы, чтобы отвлечь. Тот наконец оттаял и сам наклонился, углубляя поцелуй.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Стив снова нахмурился и сказал:

– Но следить за твоим состоянием я теперь буду очень внимательно.

Тони закатил глаза.

– Я уже сказал Баки, что справляюсь. Вот именно из-за такого отношения я и не говорил никому.

Он хотел отойти, но Стив удержал его и быстро поцеловал в губы.

– Не один ты тут упрямец. Так что смирись.

– Еще няньку ко мне поставьте, – проворчал Тони.

– Могу и сказку прочитать на ночь, и в лоб поцеловать.

– Звучит многообещающе.

– Вот и будь хорошим мальчиком.

Стив еще раз поцеловал его и отпустил.

– Мне пора.

– Ладно, до встречи. – Стив улыбнулся в ответ и пошел к двери. – Кстати, передай Баки, чтобы пришел показать руку. Если перестал быть букой.

– Не уверен, что это настроит его на положительный лад, но передам.

Спустя минуту Тони поймал себя на том, что смотрит на закрытую дверь и улыбается.

***  
Тони не стал лепить волосок на дверь или искать следы ночного посетителя. Он выспался и рано утром аккуратно устроил в холле жилого здания маленькое замыкание, в результате которого вышли из строя все лампы. Дальше Тони с озабоченным и недовольным видом начал чинить их. А чтобы было какое-то освещение, и люди могли пройти по холлу без риска врезаться во что-либо, он повесил найденную и никак не использованную ранее ультрафиолетовую лампу. Теперь Тони оставалось только изображать бурную деятельность в течение часа, пока все проходят мимо него к выходу из здания, и надеяться, что крыса уже побывала в мастерской и живет именно здесь.

За первые тридцать минут он починил оголившуюся проводку и отошедший контакт и научился узнавать людей в ультрафиолете. За следующие полчаса возненавидел этот свет и от скуки уже не знал, чем заняться. Поток людей иссяк, все разошлись по своим делам, и только редкие одиночки, которые, в основном, возвращались за какими-то забытыми вещами, проходили мимо. Тони мысленно признал поражение и потянулся подключить основную лампу дневного света, когда краем глаза заметил мерцание на входе. Обернулся и довольно усмехнулся – у человека, который медленно шел в сторону жилых помещений, светились пятна на руках и лице. Тони не мог рассмотреть, кто это, но точно тот, кого он искал. Чтобы не привлекать к нему стороннее внимание, он подключил обычный свет и выключил ультрафиолет. Снова посмотрел на человека и удивленно присвистнул – им оказался тот бывший адвокат, который теперь стал учителем.

– Весьма интересно, – пробормотал Тони, спрыгнул со стремянки и догнал его. – Парень, – он попытался вспомнить его имя, но безрезультатно, – учитель! – Человек остановился и развернулся в его сторону. – Извиняюсь, что не в курсе, как вас зовут. Я Тони Старк, занимаюсь тут техникой.

Человек протянул руку в его сторону.

– Мэтт Мердок. Как вы уже знаете, помогаю в школе, – он чуть наклонил голову. – Чем-то могу помочь?

– Тут такое дело, – Тони обхватил его ладонь и приставил к боку шокер, – тебе нужно пройти со мной.

***  
– Дамы и господа, – театрально раскланялся Тони, – сейчас я поведаю вам интереснейшую историю.

– А побыстрее нельзя? – спросил Клинт.

– Имей терпение, как имел его я, – ответил Тони. – Так вот, несколько дней назад, когда стало понятно, что у нас завелся вредитель – очень умный вредитель, который не попадался, стоит признать, – я решил сделать мышеловку. Наживку придумать было легко. Все знали, что я работаю над радиостанцией, поэтому проще всего было пустить слух о том, что она готова и может серьезно подпортить планы Черепу. В этом, сам того не зная, неоценимую помощь оказал Роуди.

– Вот ты засранец, – ухмыльнулся тот, покачав головой.

– Комплимент в самое сердце, – Тони приложил ладонь к груди и на секунду с польщенным видом закрыл глаза, прежде чем продолжить: – А вот с самой ловушкой нужно было повозиться. Я решил никому о ней не говорить, потому что кто знает, насколько большие у нашей крыски уши. Так что включил свой гений, – он обворожительно улыбнулся окружающим. – Подумал, как можно вычислить того, кто хорошо притворяется и не оставляет следов, и вспомнил о вакцине против бешенства для енотов, в состав которой входит родамин B. С помощью него определяли, съело ли животное начиненную препаратом наживку. Ведь дело в том, что родамин светится в ультрафиолете.

– И ты намазал радиостанцию вакциной, – догадался Стив.

– Муляж радиостанции, – уточнил Тони. – Но да, ты прав, намазал. Оставил наживку и спокойно пошел спать.

– А утром устроил небольшое представление со светом в холле, – добавила Наташа.

– Захлопнул ловушку с помощью обычной ультрафиолетовой лампы, – Тони хлопнул в ладоши. – И попалась в нее интересная зверушка, – он повернулся к сидящему на стуле Мердоку, – которая должна рассказать нам много интригующего.

Тот не выглядел хоть сколь-нибудь напуганным или виноватым. С того самого момента, как Тони подкрепил свою просьбу шокером, Мердок молчал. Сейчас все взгляды – любопытные или злые – были направлены на него. Не то чтобы зрительно воздействовать получилось бы по очевидным причинам. Тони уже думал, что им придется поднажать с вопросами, когда Мердок наконец заговорил:

– Мне стоит попросить прощения, но это было бы неправильно, потому что я действовал в соответствии с необходимостью и поступил бы так снова.

Тони переглянулся со всеми. Он, конечно, не ждал слез с мольбами, но это было что-то из ряда вон.

– И что же тебя вынудило? – спросила Наташа.

– Мои друзья в руках у Красного Черепа.

– Больше подробностей, – сказал Сэм, – не стесняйся ввести нас в курс дела. Мы, вроде как, в нем тоже увязли.

– Мы – кочевники, – начал Мердок. – Старались нигде не задерживаться, крупные поселения или тиранов, вроде Фиска или Черепа, обходили стороной. Но около года назад попали в бурю, и у одной из машин отказал двигатель. Когда мои друзья, Фогги и Дэнни, пытались купить необходимые запчасти, их схватили люди Черепа. А во время попытки их освобождения остальные попали в плен. Череп предложил сделку, согласно которой он оставляет моих друзей целыми и невредимыми, если я проникаю на вашу Базу и передаю ему полезные сведения.

– Почему ты? – удивилась Пеппер.

– Слепому легче вызвать сочувствие, – спокойно ответил Мердок, чуть повернув голову на ее голос.

– Как ты передавал информацию? – спросил Роуди.

– Мне дали маленький радиопередатчик. Кто-то из людей Черепа всегда дежурит в двадцати километрах севернее.

– Большое расстояние для маленького передатчика, – удивился Тони.

– Я отходил от Базы на пять километров, прежде чем давал сигнал.

– И мы не заметили твоих прогулок?

– Они происходили ночью.

– Все равно, – упрямо сказал Роуди.

– Подожди, ты ходил по десять километров по пустыни ночью? – воскликнул Клинт. – Да с твоей обычной скоростью это часов восемь!

– Нет, около часа, – спокойно возразил Мердок. – Вместе с передачей. – И после недолгого молчания добавил: – У меня несколько лучшие физические данные, чем я демонстрировал.

– То есть ты зрячий? – спросил Клинт.

– Нет. Но остальные органы чувств более развиты, чем у обычного человека.

– Немного сейчас осталось обычных, – пробормотал Тони.

– Ладно, – отрезала Пеппер, – сколько времени ты передаешь сведения о Базе?

– Последние три месяца.

– Что именно ты им рассказал.

– Все, что просили: численность обитателей Базы и охраны, постов на стенах, где они находятся, сколько запасов еды и топлива.

Тони потер переносицу.

– Мы в дерьме, – в наступившей тишине выразил общую мысль Клинт.


	5. Chapter 5

– Во-первых, надо укрепить старые огневые гнезда, основной удар будет в их районах, – Стив провел пальцем на карте, указывая на нужные места. – Череп пока не знает о новых, это будет нашим преимуществом, как и заряды.

– Подготовить как можно больше боеприпасов и расположить их ближе к стене, – добавил Роуди. – Увеличить количество часов на тренировки для солдат, запаса и санитаров. Все должны знать свое дело и не колебаться в случае необходимости.

Тони слушал план подготовки обороны, хмурясь. Все это выглядело как попытка прививки во время эпидемии, когда у тебя уже появились первые симптомы.

– Подождите, – прервал он, – если Мердок не соврал, и у Черепа действительно почти тысяча людей и несколько сотен псов, то нам все это, – он обвел рукой развернутую на столе карту, – и десяти минут не поможет продержаться.

– А что мы еще можем сделать? – спросил Стив, посмотрев на него. – Нам нечем откупиться, даже если бы Череп пошел на сделку.

– Есть дуговой реактор, – сказал Тони. – Он и так о нем знает и явно жаждет заполучить больше, чем всю Базу целиком.

– Нет, – отрубил Стив. – И Череп все равно вернется.

– Остается шанс, что Мэтт преувеличил, чтобы запугать нас, – пожала плечами Наташа. – Или что Череп приведет не всю свою силу.

– Надеяться, что нам повезет? – горько усмехнулся Тони.

– Да, – ответил Стив. – И подготовиться, насколько мы способны.

– Отлично, пойду тогда клепать бомбочки. Раньше начну, раньше сделаю первую сотню.

Тони шутливо отдал всем честь и направился к выходу. Его помощь тут явно не требовалась.

***  
– Меня нет, – громко сказал Тони и вернулся к пайке.

– Надо было повесить табличку, – ответил Стив.

Он прошел по мастерской и встал рядом, опершись бедром о верстак, терпеливо ожидая, когда Тони обратит на него внимание. Стив умел быть чертовски упрямым, когда хотел поговорить.

– Я с радостью обсужу любой план, который не будет включать расставание с важнейшей частью существования твоего и Базы.

Тони закатил глаза, отложил паяльник и повернулся к нему.

– Изобрел дуговой реактор один раз, смогу собрать его снова. И даже сделал безопасным, – он стукнул указательным пальцем по металлу в груди.

– Но мы потеряем ресурсы, которые вряд ли сможем восстановить.

– Зато не жизнь, – пожал плечами Тони.

– И ее тоже, – возразил Стив. – Красный Череп не остановится, получив реактор. Он либо вернется через некоторое время, либо и вовсе сразу же нападет, наплевав на договор.  
Тони поморщился.

– А вот это вполне вероятно.

– Он в гораздо более выгодном положении сейчас, – Стив положил руки ему на талию и притянул ближе. – Поэтому нам нужно приложить все силы для обороны и держаться вместе.

– Где-то я уже это слышал, – пробормотал Тони, раздумывая, насколько сознательно Стив пытается добиться его одобрения близостью, – все твои планы звучат одинаково.

– Зато срабатывают, – улыбнулся тот.

С этим Тони мог только согласиться. Мысленно, конечно.

– А кто поймал шпиона? – возмутился он вслух.

– Родамин B? – улыбка Стива стала еще шире, в глазах заплясали черти.

Что ж, если он решил не спорить, а свести разговор к перебрасыванию шутками, Тони всегда рад помочь.

– Даю еще одну попытку.

– Теряюсь в догадках.

– А ты сконцентрируйся, – посоветовал Тони.

– Приз за верный ответ будет?

– Попрошу Пеппер повесить твой портрет на доску почета, как самого умного мальчика в классе.

Стив нахмурил лоб, делая вид, что глубоко задумался.

– Подозреваю одного острого на язык брюнета среднего роста, – наконец сказал он. – Да, точно, его поймал Клинт!

Тони против воли рассмеялся.

– Еще немного, и ты обеспечишь Черепу еще одного союзника.

– Ничего, у меня есть парочка тайных приемов, чтобы получить твое расположение.

– Я остро чувствую необходимость поддержания лояльности Базе, – тут же заявил Тони.  
Стив улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его.

– Эй, Тони, Стив, – послышался от входа голос Сэма, – черт! Хоть бы носок на ручку повесили, – воскликнул он.

Стив отстранился, и Тони с сожалением выдохнул – он был не против урвать немного ласки, если уж у него наконец появилась сексуальная жизнь – и обернулся к двери.

– Что-то случилось?

– Да, похоже, у нас пришелец. В смысле, парень просто выпал из воздуха посреди теплицы, – Сэм сказал это с таким видом, будто и сам не до конца себе верил.

– Он напал? – нахмурившись, спросил Стив.

– Нет, наоборот, назвал меня, Клинта и Наташу по именам и утверждает, что дружит с нами в другой вселенной, – развел руками Сэм. – Звучит бредово, но он настаивает, и хочет поговорить с вами.

– То есть нас он тоже знает, – подвел итог Стив.

– И где он сейчас? – спросил Тони, когда они все вместе вышли из мастерской.

– В южной теплице.

Они прибавили шагу и через несколько минут добрались до места. Тони увидел у входа толпу рабочих, но никого незнакомого среди них не заметил. Протолкнувшись внутрь, они замерли.

– Что он делает на потолке? – спросил Тони, рассматривая фигуру в облегающем сине-красном полностью закрытом костюме.

– Клинт запустил в него лопаткой, – ответил Сэм.

– Потому что он свалился прямо на помидоры, – крикнул тот с другого конца теплицы, идя к ним.

– Сэм, позовешь Марию? Пусть она распределит людей по работам в других местах, пока мы не разберемся со всем, – попросил Стив.

– Я мигом, – кивнул тот.

– Я уже извинился! – одновременно с этим воскликнул пришелец.

– Тогда, может, спустишься, – предложил Тони, – чтобы мы могли нормально поговорить? Обещаю, Клинт больше не будет распускать руки.

– Только если он еще что-нибудь не помнёт, – скрестив руки на груди, сказал Клинт.

– Я аккуратный, вообще-то, – обиженным тоном сказал пришелец, но медленно сполз по стене и спрыгнул в ров.

Тони поразился его ловкости.

– Как ты передвигаешься по вертикальной поверхности? – спросил он, сделав шаг ближе.

Парень уставился на него огромными фасеточными глазами маски.

– Паучьи штучки, – с некоторым удивлением в голосе ответил тот. – Так значит, вы не знаете, кто я?

– Ни малейшего понятия, – ответил Тони. – А должны?

– Я Человек-паук. Можно сказать, я из другого мира, – протараторил пришелец. – Но это долгая история, а я жуть как хочу в туалет. Где у вас можно уединиться?

Если это и был способ отвлечения внимания, то играл парень отлично. Тони усмехнулся и обернулся к Стиву.

– Проводишь нашего гостя?

– Хорошо, – кивнул тот. – Потом приведу его в зал совещаний.

– Без вас не начнем, – Тони хлопнул его по груди и пошел к выходу.

Мария была уже тут.

– Мы закончили, так что всем можно будет вернуться к своим делам, – сказал ей Тони.

– Тогда пусть Клинт займется работниками.

– В любом случае, через десять минут сбор.

– Приняла к сведению.

Тони посмотрел, как Баки и Сэм следуют за Стивом для подстраховки, и быстрым шагом направился к административному зданию, Пеппер – он бросил взгляд на часы – почти наверняка была у себя.

– Срочный сбор, – заглянув в ее кабинет, сказал Тони, – у нас внезапный и странный гость.

Пеппер дернулась, подняв взгляд от пухлой стопки листов с расчетами.

– Гость?

– Представился Человеком-пауком. И могу только заверить, что выглядит он соответствующе имени.

– С восьмью ногами? – у Пеппер округлились глаза от удивления.

– Не настолько, – усмехнулся Тони и пошел в зал. Там он на всякий случай достал из сейфа наручники и пистолет и положил их на внутреннюю полку стола, которую нельзя было увидеть от входа.

Тони устроился на стуле, откинувшись на спинку, когда зашла Пеппер, а следом за ней и Стив с Человеком-пауком.

– Поразительно у вас тут все устроено, – воскликнул последний. – Даже лучше, чем на базе ЩИТа было, учитывая обстоятельства.

– На базе чего? – переспросил вошедший Сэм.

– Была такая организация в моем мире, – отмахнулся Человек-паук и немного грустно добавил: – Не важно, все равно моего мира уже нет.

– Что случилось?

Вся команда заняла свои места за столом, и Человек-паук обвел их взглядом.

– Не могу поверить, что вы меня не знаете, – пробормотал он, потом выпрямился и заговорил, бурно жестикулируя, как будто пытался таким образом лучше донести смысл своих слов до окружающих: – Мой и ваш мир принадлежали к мультивселенной, которая теперь погибла. Я не знаю, по какой причине миры стали сталкиваться и погибать. И остановить это тоже не получилось. Один умный парень построил спасательный корабль, чтобы мы могли пережить столкновение – так я и еще несколько человек спустя восемь лет оказались здесь.

Тони нахмурился – парень знал, как давно произошел Большом Бум, или это совпадение?

– Есть еще кто-то? Где они? – удивилась Пеппер.

– Не знаю, Доктор Стрэндж раскидал нас, чтобы спасти от стражи Доктора Дума.

– Кого? – спросила Пеппер.

– Многовато докторов, – пробормотал Клинт.

– Ну, здесь у Стрэнджа какое-то другое имя, – пожал плечами Человек-паук.

– Но мы и о Думе не слышали, – возразил Сэм.

Все согласно кивнули.

– Но как? – воскликнул Человек-паук.

– У нас тут все-таки постапокалипсис, – развел руками Тони. – Связь была потеряна практически сразу, так что последние восемь лет мы изолированы от остального мира.

– Вот черт, – пробормотал Человек-паук. – Но мне нужно найти Рида.

– Кого? – массируя виски, усталым голосом снова спросила Пеппер.

– Парня, что построил спасательный корабль. Он может придумать, как вытащить нас всех отсюда и победить Доктора Дума.

Повисла тишина. Все смотрели на Человека-паука с разной степенью скепсиса на лице.

– Кстати, а почему ты в этом костюме и маске? – спросил, вздохнув, Тони.

– Это моя супергеройская униформа, – с заминкой ответил Человек-паук. – Я скрываю свою личность, но при вас могу снять маску, – он снова пожал плечами и быстрым, явно привычным, движением стянул ее. – Меня зовут Питер.

Тони ожидал чего-то странного, но Человек-паук оказался пусть и молодым, но обычным симпатичным парнем с честным открытым лицом.

– А почему ты нам так доверяешь? – удивилась Наташа.

– Мы были одной супергеройской командой – Мстителями.

Клинт хихикнул, а Роуди ткнул в его сторону пальцем и заявил:

– Этот парень явно сбрендил.


	6. Chapter 6

– Стоит признать, чувак в странном костюме, попавший к нам таким же образом, скорее вызывает желание поверить всему, что бы он ни сказал, чем нет, – вздохнул Сэм.

Они решили поужинать в зале для совещаний именно для того, чтобы иметь возможность спокойно обсудить ситуацию, но до этого все просто задумчиво жевали. Тони мысленно усмехнулся – не часто что-то может настолько поразить людей, которые обычно за словом в карман не лезут.

– Слепо верить – неразумно, – отрезал Роуди. – Может, кто-то изобрел телепорт за все эти годы? Мы же не знаем, что творится в остальном мире. Может, это хитрый ход Черепа, чтобы выманить нас из безопасного места?

– Он пока даже не в курсе, что его шпион пойман, – заметил Стив, размазывая еду по тарелке.

Тони прожевал овощное рагу и откинулся на спинку стула, размышляя.

– Паренек сказал, что прошло восемь лет, – произнес он, – что Наташа была шпионкой, а Клинт лучником. Про вас двоих даже я этого не знал.

– Возможно, у Черепа или кого-то другого просто лучшие источники информации, – возразил Роуди.

– Думаю, что однозначный вывод делать еще рано, – пожала плечами Наташа. – Нужно поговорить с ним еще, попытаться поймать на лжи.

– А я ему верю, – сказала Пеппер. Тони даже не удивился. – Будь я Красным Черепом, в последнюю очередь забрасывала бы привлекающего внимание человека со странной легендой к врагам. Мы теперь будем следить за каждым его шагом, какой смысл?

– Отвлечь от настоящего шпиона? – спросил Баки.

– Выглядит слишком рискованным планом, – ответил Стив. – В любом случае, Наташа права, нам остается только следить. Держать его в наручниках у нас нет повода.

– Да и судя по всему, бессмысленно пытаться, – добавил Клинт, – парень быстрее и сильнее любого из нас.

Судя по продемонстрированному в теплице и тому, что он в пылу спора случайно сдвинул огромный дубовый стол, парень был даже сильнее Стива. И если он не специально втирался в доверие, а проявлял свои мирные намерения, Тони ставил ему это в плюс.

– Просто не теряем бдительность и ждем, что будет дальше, – закончил Стив.

– Он-то хочет отсюда поскорее свалить, – заметил Сэм.

– Будем кормить обещаниями помощи, пока не станет ясно, что он безопасен, – пожала плечами Мария.

– Ну вот и хорошо, – сказал Клинт. – Можем закончить? Сегодня моя очередь принимать душ, а это в разы приятнее таких собраний.

Все зашевелились, поднимаясь и собирая грязные тарелки, и тут в зал вбежал один из часовых – Тони вспомнил, что его вроде бы зовут Джим.

– На севере группа псов.

– Похоже, плакал твой душ, Клинт, – грустно усмехнулся Тони.

***  
Силы Черепа производили эффект. Около двух сотен псов остановились в пяти километрах от Базы, возможно, как раз для того, чтобы обороняющиеся смогли их увидеть и принять решение о сдаче. Тони еще раз осмотрел их и опустил бинокль.

– Нам не выстоять, – озвучил он очевидное. – Мы продержимся час или два максимум.

Ему не хотелось смотреть на Стива. Не хотелось вообще ни на кого смотреть, потому что Тони ненавидел поражения и предпочитал переживать их в одиночестве, желательно там, где можно было что-то сломать, а потом починить. Но жизнь не интересовали его желания. Так что Тони выпрямился и обернулся к Стиву. Тот стоял, нахмурившись и устремив взгляд на север, в сторону нападающих.

– Мы постараемся.

Тони уставился на него, чувствуя, как поднимается злость. Он знал, что Стив не сдастся, не пойдет на переговоры, но перед лицом вполне осязаемой опасности, по его мнению, стоило бы несколько реальнее смотреть на вещи.

– Нас размажут, Стив, – воскликнул Тони. – Ты прекрасно знаешь огневую мощь одного пса, а там их двести, если ты не ослеп. И в этот раз нам не стоит рассчитывать, что у них будет большой интервал между выстрелами.

– Мы подготовились, проведем мобилизацию, поднимем на стены всех, – сквозь зубы ответил Стив.

Тони был на грани того, чтобы попытаться скинуть его со стены. Останавливало только то, что Черепа пойти на мир это не заставит, а вот Базу боевой единицы лишит.

– Давай поиграем в математику, – он повернулся и обвел рукой цепочку техники на горизонте. – Там двести псов. Первый наш рубеж – мины с радиоуправлением. При самом удачном стечении обстоятельств они полностью выведут из строя десять. Дальше РПГ. Плюс в эффективности и высокой точности, минус – к этому моменту стены уже будут в зоне обстрела пулеметов псов, а значит, мы понесем первые потери. Предположим, из РПГ будут уничтожены еще сорок машин. Ближе к стенам в дело пойдут ручные гранаты и пулеметы. Если гнезда к этому моменту еще уцелеют, потому что они – первоочередная цель, мы разнесем еще тридцать-сорок псов. Итого, ко второму часу осады против нашей поврежденной обороны будет в лучшем случае сто десять машин. Стоит им пробить стену в одном месте – а обо всех слабых местах им уже известно, – нам конец.

– Я знаю, – маска суровой решимости наконец треснула, и Стив посмотрел на него с отчаянием, – но мы обсуждали альтернативу.

Тони сделал шаг к нему и положил ладонь на плечо. Ему было страшно и больно говорить все это, но другого пути не было.

– Пора обсудить ее еще раз. Мы отдадим все, что Череп захочет, если это позволит сохранить Базу.

Тони видел, что Стив колеблется. Выбор между быстрой смертью и опасными переговорами был для него не так очевиден, как для самого Тони. Но сейчас, когда угроза перестала быть мнимой и проявила себя в полный рост, стоило хвататься за любую соломинку. И Тони собирался сделать все, чтобы убедить его в этом.

– А если скормить ему историю нашего пришельца? – неожиданно прозвучал сзади голос Наташи.

Тони обернулся, вопросительно на нее глядя.

– Если правильно закинуть наживку, можно заставить Черепа пойти против этого правителя, Дума, – продолжила Наташа.

– И он поверит?

– Нужно постараться быть убедительными, – улыбнулась она.

***  
Тони не ожидал, что Череп быстро согласится на переговоры. Но когда они вывесили белый флаг, тот буквально через пару минут подъехал к стенам со свитой. Череп вышел из броневика с широкой улыбкой.

– Многовато у него самоуверенности, – сказал Тони.

– Всего одна пуля решила бы все наши проблемы, – добавил Клинт.

– И отправила бы к праотцам, – Стив кивком указал на дула пулеметов псов, которые были направлены на них шестерых, стоящих на открытом месте на стене, и на ближайшие огневые точки.

– Не вижу распахнутых ворот, – крикнул Красный Череп, подойдя ближе.

Теперь он был на расстоянии пары десятков метров, и стало понятно, откуда у него прозвище. Все его лицо было буро-красным, видимо, из-за сильного ожога. В сочетании с остальным известным о Черепе, картина производила нужное – жуткое – впечатление на любого.

– Вы точно хотите заключить с ним союз? – шепотом спросил Питер. – В моем мире он был худшим вариантом для этого.

Тони не знал, что именно ему сказала Наташа – но, по-видимому, не объяснила, что Питер является только приманкой.

– Мы хотим переговоров, – крикнул Стив Черепу. – Нет нужды бороться друг с другом, когда у нас есть общий враг.

Череп усмехнулся.

– Пытаешься заговорить мне зубы? На пустошах не осталось никого, кто мог бы мне противостоять!

Тони закатил глаза, вспомнив, что Земо говорил то же самое – все тираны на одно лицо.

– Я о ком-то более могущественном, – Стив, взяв Питера за плечо, выдвинул его вперед под взгляд Черепа. – У нас есть человек из другого мира, который знает, как выступить против Дума.

– Императора Дума? – переспросил Череп заинтересованно.

– Он его знает? – удивился Клинт.

– Похоже, россказни парня не такие и сказки, как мы думали, – пробормотал Тони. – Чем дальше, тем больше интересного.

– Да, императора Дума, – откликнулся Стив. – Он с друзьями может его свергнуть.

Тони мысленно похвалил его за уверенные заявления о том, в чем они все очень сомневались.

– При определенной помощи, конечно, – закончил Череп.

– Стефан… Шериф уже восстал против него, – сказал Питер. – Это он помог нам скрыться от Дума.

– Как интересно, – протянул Череп. – И кто же твои друзья?

– Герои из моего мира, – Питер покосился на Стива и добавил: – Великие герои, которые не один раз спасали мир и побеждали Дума.

– И кто-то из них собирается занять трон бога-императора?

– Нет, – искренне удивился Питер, – мы хотим вернуть мир.

Череп широко улыбнулся. Тони практически видел, как он мысленно увеличивает свои территории на карте.

– Отлично, я возглавлю восстание, – заявил он таким тоном, будто сделал им всем одолжение.

– Но я еще даже не знаю, какой у Рида план, – обернувшись, прошептал Питер.

– Не важно, – ответил Тони. – Бойня с этим краснолобиком подарит вам время.

– Мне нужны все ваши батареи, – тем временем Череп, по-видимому, окончательно вжился в образ спасителя и начал отдавать распоряжения. – И люди.

– Вот черт, – пробормотал Клинт.

– Хорошо, – после колебания ответил Стив, – мы отдадим вам все наши свободные батареи и поедем с вами. Не все, – добавил он резко, – у нас нет техники. Только одна группа.

Череп задумался на секунду, недовольно нахмурившись, но затем согласно кивнул и махнул рукой, чтобы псы свиты разворачивались.

– Мы пришлем машину для груза, – сказал он и забрался в свой броневик.

– Что это за нахрен сейчас было? – спросил Роуди, пока они наблюдали за отъезжающим Черепом.

Стив развернулся лицом ко всем и скрестил руки на груди, встав в свою любимую позу «я прав и не буду менять мнение». Тони закатил сейчас бы глаза, но был слишком зол.

– Это лучший выход, – сказал Стив. – Мы лишимся части ресурсов, но База на время будет в безопасности, потому что Череп уведет большую часть сил.

– А если он действительно выиграет в этой войне и заберется на трон, как, судя по всему, уже воображает? – воскликнул Клинт.

– Вряд ли это возможно, – вклинился Питер. – У Дума целая толпа Торов, – увидев недоумевающие лица, он добавил: – Очень сильных парней с магическими молотами.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Тони и повернулся к Стиву, – но почему ты согласился отправить с ним кого-то из нас?

– Потому что отправить Питера одного было бы нечестно. Я возьму только Мердока – нужно увезти его с Базы. За остальными право остаться.

Тони хотелось его убить. И от того, что он Стива понимал и считал его решение абсолютно верным, лучше не становилось.

– Можешь идти к черту, – сказал Баки.

– Но только с нами, – добавила Наташа.

Стив тепло им улыбнулся, хлопнул по плечу Баки и пошел к лестнице.

– Погрузите батареи, – сказал Тони. – Я скоро буду.

Догнать Стива он сумел только у общежития, внутрь они вошли одновременно.

– Вот и настал тот момент, когда я хочу поговорить, – заявил Тони.

Хмурый Стив зашел в свою комнату и, достав рюкзак, начал собирать вещи. Тони закрыл дверь, подошел к столу и оперся на него бедром.

– Будешь меня игнорировать?

– Нет, – Стив мельком посмотрел на него и вернулся к складыванию футболок, – но и обсуждать тут нечего.

– Я поеду с вами.

– Нет.

Тони опешил.

– Теперь тебе и добровольцы не нужны?

Стив вздохнул, выпрямился, перестав делать вид, что носки для него важнее разговора, и подошел к нему вплотную.

– Тони, ты нужен здесь. Мы увезем большую часть батарей, так что скоро почти все помещения останутся без света. Ты создал дуговой реактор, сделал возможным сохранение энергии и наладил водную систему с очистными – только ты среди нас незаменим и необходим Базе для жизни.

Тони открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Стив прижал указательный палец к его губам, останавливая.

– Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты поехал, – голос его стал тише, – чтобы точно знать, как ты, и провести последние дни, если это будут они, с тобой. Но это было бы слишком эгоистично, – Стив провел ладонью по его щеке, глядя в глаза, наклонился и поцеловал.

Тони ответил со всем отчаянием, что сейчас испытывал. Обхватил Стива за шею и притянул к себе, впитывая его жар и уверенность всем телом. Несколько дней назад он согласился на свидание, не относясь к нему серьезно, ради развлечения. Но сейчас обнимать Стива казалось Тони самым правильным в мире.

Они замерли, дыша одним воздухом и боясь движением разрушить этот момент.

– Я люблю тебя, Тони, – прошептал Стив на грани слышимости, перебирая пальцами его волосы.

– Просто возвращайся, – ответил Тони.

У него сжало горло, а глаза жгло. Стив молча улыбнулся ему, застегнул рюкзак и ушел.

Тони пару минут разглядывал задравшийся уголок одеяла на идеально заправленной постели Стива. Левая рука онемела, и он автоматическим движением начал растирать плечо и грудь. Потом перевел взгляд на стол и увидел фото команды, которое они сделали примерно спустя год после того, как обосновались на Базе, когда обнаружили чей-то забытый полароид. Все стояли в обнимку, усталые, грязные – со скважиной как раз в то время были проблемы, и они экономили каждую каплю воды – но до странного сияющие от счастья. Тони не помнил толком своей жизни до Базы, но мог поклясться, что годы на ней были лучшими.

Он смотрел на улыбающегося с фото Стива и обещал себе, что не упустит второй шанс, если тот появится.

Тони потер глаза, выпрямился и пошел к выходу. Сейчас необходимо было добавить броневику несколько улучшений, раз уж они снаряжают его для восстания против правителя мира. Потом начать делать новые батареи и закончить, наконец, радиостанцию.

У него найдется много занятий на время ожидания.


End file.
